This invention relates to new and useful improvements in mop structures.
Various types of mop heads have heretofore been devised some of which include a metal clamping head arranged to receive the cloth and arranged to release the mop head for cleaning or replacement. This type of mop head is inconvenient since the metal parts thereof generally become rusted or corroded, making it difficult to remove or install the mop material. Also, this type of mop head can scratch or otherwise damage the floor.
Another type of mop head comprises simply strand material secured to the lower end of the mop handle and the entire unit is discardable when the mop head is worn.